finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough (jap. エアリス・ゲインズブール, Earisu Geinzubūru; anfangs als Aeris in westliche Buchstaben übertragen), eine Blumenverkäuferin aus Midgar, ist eine geheimnisvolle junge Frau mit großem Potential. Sie ist ein spielbarerer Charakter in Final Fantasy VII und zählt auch in den anderen Ablegern der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII als ein wichtiger Schlüsselcharakter. Sie lebt überwiegend in einer Kirche in den Slums von Sektor 5 und pflegt dort ihre Blumen. Charakteristisch für Aerith ist, neben ihrem sehr freundlichem und zuvorkommendem Charakter, ihr pinkes Kleid mit passender Schleife in den Haaren. Aerith ist die letzte noch lebende Cetra, weshalb der Shin-Ra-Konzern Interesse an ihr hegt. Allerdings wird sie während des Spielverlaufs von Sephiroth umgebracht. Ihre leibliche Mutter verstarb auf der Flucht vor den Turks, als Aerith ein Kind war, woraufhin sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt von Elmyra Gainsborough aufgezogen wurde. Handlung Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Before Crisis hat sie nur eine Nebenrolle. Der Spieler steht zufällig an ihrem Haus, als sie von Soldaten von AVALANCHE gejagt wird. Nachdem sie zusammen durch die Slums fliehen und nebenbei kurz ihre Substanz verliert, wird sie von AVALANCHE zu ihrer Anführerin Elfé gebracht, um ihnen das verheißene Land zu zeigen. Da sie aber nicht weiß, wo es ist, kann sie ihnen nicht helfen, und Fuhito wird wütend auf sie. Elfé nimmt sie jedoch in Schutz. Nachdem auch der Spieler durch ihre Kirche knallt und in die Blumen fällt, bricht Elfé zusammen und sie verlassen die Kirche. Aerith wird vom Spieler nach Hause gebracht. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|120px|Aerith in Crisis Core In Crisis Core hat sie eine weitaus größere Rolle. Als Zack Fair durch das Dach ihrer Kirche stürzt, will er ihr ihre Güte mit einem Date vergelten, was diese erst ablehnt. Daraufhin bietet sie Zack an, ihm den Weg zurück zum Shin-Ra Hauptquartier zu zeigen. Unterwegs gehen die beiden gemeinsam zum Markt, wo Zack von einem Jungen bestohlen wird. Nach gemeinsamer Suche nach diesem, bekommt Zack sein Geld von ihm zurück und besiegt ein Monster, welches das Geld des Jungen gefressen hat, und bringt es ihm zurück. Aerith bittet ihn kurz darauf, mit ihr noch etwas über den Markt zu gehen. Zack stimmt dem zu und kauft ihr kurz darauf bei einem der Stände eine pinke Schleife, welche fortan ihr Markenzeichen ist. Zudem spricht Aerith ihm Mut zu, dass sich seine Probleme rund um Angeal und Genesis bestimmt bald klären würden. Die darauf folgende Zeit besucht Zack sie öfters und verbringt gemeinsam Zeit mit ihr. Sie ist zudem die Person, die ihm hilft über Angeals Tod hinwegzukommen. Außerdem baut Zack ihr einen Blumenwagen, da er die Idee hatte, die Blumen, um die Aerith sich stets in ihrer Kirche kümmert, zu verkaufen. Er verspricht ihr, ihr irgendwann den Himmel zu zeigen, wozu es allerdings nie kommt, da Zack kurz darauf beim Nibelheim-Vorfall in ein Labor eingesperrt wird und erst Jahre später ausbricht. Sie schreibt in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft 89 Briefe, nur der letzte davon erreicht ihn. Deswegen beschließt er auf seiner Flucht nach Midgar zurückzukehren und sie aufzusuchen, doch auch dazu kommt es nicht, da er kurz vor Midgar stirbt. Final Fantasy VII In Final Fantasy VII ist sie einer der Protagonisten und lebt in den Slums, einem Viertel in Midgar. Cloud trifft sie als Blumenverkäuferin und kauft eine Blume von ihr. Später fällt er durch das Dach ihrer Kirche. Nachdem Aerith sich etwas mit Cloud unterhalten hat, angagiert sie ihn als ihren Bodyguard, da die Turks hinter ihr her sind. Als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe bietet sie ihm ein Date. Daraufhin bringt Cloud sie nach Hause, wo sie allerdings nicht lange bleibt, denn sie beschließt Cloud nach Sektor 6 zu begleiten. Als die beiden dort ankommen und noch etwas Zeit gemeinsam verbracht haben, sehen sie wie Tifa aus Sektor 7 weggebracht wird und beschließen ihr zu helfen. Kurz darauf erfahren sie, dass die Shin-Ra plant, die Slums von Sektor 7 zu vernichten und wollen dies verhindern. Cloud versucht bei jeder Gelegenheit Aerith davon zu überzeugen Heim zu kehren, doch Aerith beharrt darauf ihm zu helfen. Als Aerith dann auf Tifas Bitte hin Marlene in Sicherheit bringt, wird sie von Tseng mitgenommen und im Shin-Ra Hauptquartier eingesperrt. Dort soll sie als Versuchsobjekt dienen, doch sie wird schon sehr bald von Cloud befreit, wobei Sephiroth auftaucht. Cloud beschließt ihm zu folgen und Aerith beharrt wieder darauf mitkommen zu dürfen. So begeben sie sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden auf die Reise. Nachdem Cloud im Tempel des Alten Volkes Sephiroth die schwarze Substanz überreicht, macht Aerith sich alleine auf den Weg, um Sephiroth aufzuhalten, wird allerdings von diesem durch einen Stich in ihr Rückgrat getötet und daraufhin von Cloud im See des alten Volkes bestattet. Später, als Meteor die Welt bedroht und Heilig zu schwach ist, um ihn aufzuhalten, kontrolliert sie den Lebensstrom und rettet so den Planeten. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|181px|Aerith in Advent Children Obwohl sie in Advent Children bereits 2 Jahre lang verstorben ist, spielt Aerith hier eine wichtige Rolle. Nach der Rettung vor dem Meteor beunruhigt die Bevölkerung des Planten eine Krankheit namens Geostigma. Cloud, welcher selber von dieser Krankheit betroffen ist und sich große Vorwürfe wegen Aerith's Tod macht, zieht sich von seinen Freunden zurück, auf der Suche nach Vergebung. Aerith selber, welche ihm nie die Schuld an ihrem Abkommen gab, hilft ihm so viel sie kann aus seinen Depressionen und unterstützt ihn stets im Kampf. So gibt sie ihm z.B im Kampf gegen Bahamut SIN die Kraft ihn zu besiegen oder heilt ihn und alle anderen betroffenen Menschen vom Geostigma. Fähigkeiten Limits :Hauptartikel: Aeriths Limits. Aeriths Limits haben ausschließlich defensive Funktionsweisen. Sie kann vornehmlich ihre eigenen sowie die HP der anderen Charaktere heilen, negative Zustände neutralisieren oder auch temporären Schutz vor feindlichen Angriffen gewährleisten. Eine einzelne Fähigkeit richtet sich gegen die Gegner, indem sie diesen die negativen Zustände Stille und Stopp verleiht und sie somit zu leicht überwindbaren Hindernissen macht. Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy Tactics / The War of the Lions right Ein Blumenmädchen namens Aeris erschient während einer Mission und muss vor einer Bande Ganoven beschützt werden. Sie und ihre Mutter haben bei ihnen 30.000 Gil Schulden, daher versucht sie, das Geld durch den Verkauf von Blumen aufzutreiben. Die Mission ist nur zugänglich, wenn Cloud durch ein Dimensionsportal erschienen ist. Er wird das Blumenmädchen beschützen und anschließend von ihr eine Blume für einen Gil angeboten bekommen. Kingdom Hearts-Reihe Kingdom Hearts I left|75px Aerith trifft Sora, Donald und Goofy zusammen mit Leon, Yuffie, und Cid in der Stadt Traverse und Hollow Bastion an. Sie versorgt die Freunde oft mit Informationen über das Schlüsselschwert und die verschiedenen Welten, und erst im Manga wird deutlich, wie sehr die Protagonisten mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie eine Gastrolle, wo sie wie schon in Kingdom Hearts I zusammen mit Leon, Cid und Yuffie vorkommt. Sie alle erinnern sich nicht an Sora, doch Aerith ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass sie nur ein Trugbild von Soras Erinnerungen ist. Sie wird als warmherzige Frau beschrieben, deren sanftes Erscheinen einen unbrechbaren Willen verbirgt. Kingdom Hearts II right|100px|Aerith in Kingdom Hearts II Hier hat Aerith wieder eine Nebenrolle: Sie ist diejenige, die dem Spieler Vitraga, den mächtigsten Heilzauber, gibt und dabei noch zahlreiche Informationen liefert. Am Ende, in der Sequenz für den Kampf zwischen Sora und Sephiroth sieht man sie mit Cloud, der nun Sephiroth besiegen will und ihr sagt, er wolle nicht, dass sie verletzt werde. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass sie an ihn glaubt, und sie trennen sich. Sie lebt die ganze Zeit über in Hollow Bastion. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith hat hier einen Auftritt als ein Assist-Charakter, jedoch nur wenn sich der Spieler vorher die Demo-Version namens Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy gekauft hat. Allein durch Aerith wurde den Spielern diese Version so schmackhaft gemacht, da sie sehr exquisite Fähigkeiten besitzt, sei es den Gegner zu paralysieren, die EX-Leiste sofort aufzufüllen oder den Spieler für eine kurze Zeit unbesiegbar zu machen. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Aerith kommt in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable als spielbarer Charakter vor. Sie wird zusammen mit Cloud im Opening gezeigt. Literatur Maiden who Travels the Planet Dieser Roman (auch nur unter dem Kürzel Maiden bekannt) handelt von der toten Aerith, die im Lebensstrom viele Charaktere aus Final Fantasy VII wiedertrifft und ihnen die Erlösung gewährt. Am Ende wird beschrieben, wie sie den Lebensstrom übernimmt und mit ihm den Planeten schützt. Der Blick nach vorn Aerith ist in den Lebensstrom eingegangen, ist sich aber ihrer Person aufgrund ihrer Abstammung noch vollkommen bewusst. Sie bemerkt eine dunkle Präsenz im Lebensstrom, die sie als Sephiroth erkennt und spürt, dass er aus dem Inneren des Lebensstroms heraus seine Wiedergeburt plant. Allerdings ist es zu gefährlich, ihm nahe genug zu kommen, um seine Gedanken genau erfassen zu können, und so hält sie sich notgedrungen fern von ihm. Als Sephiroths Seele jedoch für einen kurzen Moment in ihrer Nähe erscheint, erfährt sie, dass nur seine Erinnerungen an Cloud ihn bei Bewusstsein halten. Als Aerith immer mehr verstorbene Seelen spürt, die nicht in den Lebensstrom eingehen wollen, bemerkt sie, dass diese Seelen abgrundtiefen Hass auf den Planeten verspüren, was sie auf Sephiroths Einfluss zurückführt. Sie versucht, diese Seelen von ihrem Hass zu heilen und sie zu erlösen. Dies stellt sich aber als zu große Last für sie allein heraus, da ihre Anzahl immer weiter zunimmt. Mithilfe anderer Seelen vom Alten Volk und einigen wenigen Bewusstseinsfragmenten alter Bekannter, die sie mit ihren Erinnerungen erfüllt, ist diese Aufgabe zwar nun zu bewältigen, aber der von Sephiroth geborene Hass wird trotzdem nicht gemindert und breitet sich ungehindert in die reale Welt aus. Aerith erkennt, dass sie diesen Hass beseitigen müsse und überlegt daher, Cloud um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Als sie erfährt, dass Sephiroth plant, seinem Bewusstsein wieder Gestalt zu verleihen und sich auf dem Planeten zu rematerialisieren, nimmt sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und nähert sich ihm, erpicht darauf zu erfahren, wie er diesen Plan vollbringen will. Jedoch bemerkt er ihr Vorhaben und scheucht sie fort, während er sie in ihrem Unvermögen auslacht, etwas gegen ihn unternehmen zu können. Allerdings hat Aerith nun erfahren, was Sephiroth vorhat: Seine Wiedergeburt soll mit drei von ihm erschaffenen Dienern ermöglicht werden. Als sie darüber nachdenkt, ob das für sie auch möglich wäre, verwirft sie dies gleich wieder, weil Cloud sie so treffen soll, wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Musik Aerith besitzt ein eigenes Musikstück, "Aeris' Theme", welches stets spielt, wenn sich die Handlung um sie dreht. Abwandlungen des Stücks finden sich in den Stücken "Flowers blooming in the Church" und "The Planets Crisis". In Advent Children spielt eine Piano-Version ihres Stückes, sowie das Stück "Water", als sie in der Kirche Clouds Wunden heilt und als sein Handy im See versinkt. Ein weiteres Pianostück findet sich im Album Piano Collections. In Crisis Core heißt ihr Thema "A Flower blooming in the Slums", und wird nun mit Gitarre und Klavier unterlegt. Auch das Stück "Burden to Bear" wird mit ihr assoziiert, da es die Hintergrundmusik ihrer Kirche ist. Zwei Mal wurde ihr Thema orchestriert, einmal auf dem Album Reunion Tracks und einmal auf 20020220. Des Weiteren existiert eine gesungene Version des Stücks auf dem Album Suteki da Ne, gesungen von Rikki, mit dem Titel "Pure Heart". Im Album Guitar Solo Best Collections befindet sich ein Gitarrensolo ihres Stückes. Galerie Etymologie Der Name Aerith hat viele Bedeutungen. Offiziell ist er ein Anagramm von "I Earth", welches ihre Verbindung zur Erde ausdrückt. Auch ist die Rede von einer Transkription des Wortes "Earth", woraus "Earisu" wurde und dann auf Englisch "Aeris" gelesen wurde. Aeris heißt auf Lateinisch "von der Luft". Aeris kann aber auch ein Anagramm des Wortes "Aesir" sein - nordische Götter von großer Schönheit, die geschworen haben, Midgar(d) zu beschützen. Trivia *In Crisis Core schlägt Zack Aerith vor, bei ihrem nächsten Treffen "mehr pink" zu tragen. Obwohl sie ablehnt, sieht man in Final Fantasy VII, wie sie diesen Ratschlag beherzigt. *Im Spiel "Wrath of the Lich King" trifft man auf ein Blumenmädchen namens Aerith Schlüsselblume (engl.: Aerith Primrose), die Aerith extrem ähnlich sieht. en:Aerith Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)